


Lines of fate

by Cathystreehouse



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, F/M, LGBTQ Themes, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:02:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27149812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cathystreehouse/pseuds/Cathystreehouse
Summary: Funny, how a touch or a smile can start a whole mess of strings. They twist and confuse until there is nothing but knots and somehow along the way they untie themselves and leave  beautiful stories that never end.But flourish and continue until they start again.That's how it was when we met, and somehow I find myself scared but excited to untie the knots with you.or A spacey Catradora au, I can't seem to get out of my head.It focuses on other relationships such Glimbow but is mostly Catradora.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow & Glimmer (She-Ra), Perfuma/Scorpia (She-Ra)
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> String 1 is catradora and how they met.

Adora's POV:  
It’s exactly 9:00am, and for the first time in my entire life I Adora Marley Greyskull was late. It was just like me to stay up till 3 in the morning just to practice and pre-memorize my entire schedule the night before. All just to make a good impression and be late, It had an unfortunate sense of familiarity as I had been down on luck my entire fucking life.  
Being a freshman at one of the most prestigious colleges in the country, with the lowest acceptance rate. Took as much hard work as it sounds. With my future,as well as my entire tuition being dependent on my incredible throwing arm and unmatched work ethic.

So to say the least I was under a lot of pressure, not just from myself but from my foster mom who spoiled me rotten and put everything into my future. Even my best friends Glimmer and Bow were counting on me, they were ecstatic when I told them I was attending the same school as them. All this being said I was desperate to get to finally get to school and prove myself, and I can’t say I wasn’t itching to meet my football coach and get back on the field.

No matter what life threw at me I wasn’t going to disappoint my friends and family, as long as of course I made it to school. A 30 minute taxi ride to the school later and I was running through the massive doors of Brightmoon University.  
The hall was empty and based on my phone that seemed to ping every minute it confirmed my suspicions that the annual Orientation meeting had started. I hastily walked up to the information desk to get the location of the meeting which was conveniently left off my freshman school info packet.

“ Good morning, I need directions to the Orientation meeting for freshman students“ The old woman behind the desk gave me a kind knowing smile. The silver badge she wore pinned to her chest gleamed in bold lettering “Clemintine Faculty adviser”, she took a long slender finger and pointed to the red banner that had An arrow pointing with “ Orientation this way! “ painted across the top. I flushed red with embarrassment.

“That way dear” she still wore the smile despite my obvious stupidity, “ Uh, yes thank you” she simply nodded back.With one last show of gratitude, I turned and practically ran through the old doors to a room full of students and faculty. The first thing I noticed was everyone's Immediate gaze, then I noticed Bow and Glimmer and quietly excused myself and made my way to them.

“ What did I miss?” Glimmer rolled her eyes in annoyance as Bow filled me in, thankfully I didn’t miss much because the Headmaster or as I know her Angella, was also late. I came in just in time because not a second later Headmaster Angella came in spewing deep apologies to everyone in the room.

After the first 30 minutes of this speech I couldn't say I was paying attention. Instead I busied myself by scoping out people in the room. There were tons of students and it’s funny to think in some way they were all just like me. Kids who want a bright and fulfilling future, and all of them have gotten here differently. The meeting finally ended after what felt like years, we formed our small little group walked out the double doors comparing schedules. In all we had every class together except for 2, for bow the classes were of course archery and dance. Both of which he is doing in secret, because he fears his parents won’t approve. The classes glimmer had without me and Bow were occupied by cosmetology classes, and lastly My two periods were taken for sports and Astronomy.

The college seemingly had classes for everything and I always had A deep love for Astronomy. Razz would read me as many Young astronomers books she could find as well as books for learning about the constellations. It became the thing we did together to bond, she always made time for it. So taking the Astronomy route made the most sense to me, We all had History of brightmoon first which was a ridiculous requirement all freshmen had to take as a class.

The teacher of said course was none other than The mother of Glimmer herself. Did I mention that Glimmer's mom is the headmaster yeah, well you can imagine Glimmer's excitement when she had to take a class taught by her mother. In her eyes going to a college that her mother was at 24/7 was bad enough, as it is.

The room had a boring, old quality but it was also comfortable to look at, really easy on the eyes. Everything about it gave a homey sort of feeling, from the soft plush yellow seats to the Victorian windows and the vines that surrounded them. I took my seat in the very middle of the room with Glimmer and Bow on either side of me.The classes seemingly flew by, all of the classes entailing the usual welcome speech, soon it was lunch which I was incredibly grateful for. I skipped breakfast this morning and was essentially starving. I grabbed what seemed like it would taste good, and made my way to the table Bow was seated when I was distracted by a familiar face in the crowd.

POV 3RD PERSON:  
Just like that two strings collided forever creating a chain of knots along the way. Two totally different unrelated people just became each other's entire world in just one meeting. Is it possible to need someone you’ve never met, to crave the feeling of just knowing that they're for you and only you?

Adora’s POV:  
My body harshly collided with another warm body, winded from the rough contact my eyes instinctively looked at what I collided with. Only to see a pair of piercing eyes staring at me with an clearly furious glare. The woman was small with long brown wavy hair around her, her face a soft brown and was dusted with freckles, she was wearing a black expensive looking leather jacket, with a sleeveless form fitting crop top, and tight blue jeans matched with navy combat boots.

To say the least she was really fucking pretty, but none of that compared to her mismatched eyes, one was a piercing blue and the other a golden yellow. I probably would have just sat there staring at her until I noticed two things. 1, was the quiet intense stare of everyone in the room, and 2, the way she looked as if she just might kill me right then and there.

I tried to apologize but I ended up just sputtering, apparently my mouth decided it wouldn't work. “ Are you fucking blind” It took me a moment to realize she was talking to me “ Uh no? “ That seemed to irritate her more because she rolled her eyes and looked down to where my leg was keeping hers down. I quickly moved my leg and watched as an older woman tried to help the woman up. “ Catrina, you need to get off the floor” the woman below me rolled her eyes and pointed a middle finger towards the lady.

That sent a twinge of annoyance down my throat because I hated when people were rude towards someone who was only helping them. “ She was just helping you, there was no need for you to be a brat" I got off the floor just as I heard small gasps come from around the cafeteria.

Catrina, gave a scoff and got off the floor, flipping me off and walking away but not before bumping my shoulder. I gathered my things ignoring the looks I was getting from fellow students, I sat down next to a gaping Bow and an impressed Glimmer who seemed to have gotten her food during the ordeal. After 5 minutes of relentless gaping form Bow, I finally asked him why he was gaping at me.

“ The girl you ran into, is let’s just say the daughter of someone important, she’s a real asshole but no one with common sense ever says anything,.” I immediately felt a tinge of regret, that will clearly come back to bite me in the future. 

“ Yeah everyone but Adora, I have no idea how you don’t know her, and what were you looking for anyway.” Glimmer shot me a look of approval mixed with confusion which only made the feeling in my stomach worse.I kept trying to figure out who she was, why everyone knew her but I had no such luck, all I knew was what just happened couldn’t be good for me. " I thought I saw someone"

Clearly reading my face bow tried to reassure me “ I’m sure it’s fine”, yeah fine. We packed up and headed to our last class of the day, when we walked into the room the air was tense. I realized why when the seat that had my name on it was right next to Catrina.

“ Yeah it will be fine”, I looked to Bow who just gave me an apologetic look. Like I said my luck sucks, or does it?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part two of the first string in Catra's POV

Catra’s POV:

Idiot. 

Idiot is all I can think when the bitch sitting next to me, makes feeble attempts at talking to me. You would think after embarrassing me in the cafeteria she would have the common sense to leave me alone.

Honestly if she wasn’t so pretty I would have punched her, that and my unwillingness to have the “Your tarnishing your reputation” talk with my godforsaken father.

When I walked into the classroom and saw that name on the seat next to me I immediately knew the person was going to be a chipper brat. You can’t have been born with a name like Adora and not be a people pleaser. 

But you could imagine my surprise when this Adora walked in, and happened to be the same girl who bumped into me earlier.I could tell she recognized me too by the way she scrunched up that pretty nose of hers. 

I decided that I would be the bigger person by ignoring her inadequate existence and saving myself the unneeded stress. But instead of leaving the already ruined relationship she tried to build one. So here I was trying to tune her out when she says “ So it’s Catrina right?” here's a little bit about me.

I. Despise. That. Name.

So I set her straight in the nicest way possible. “ Don’t fucking call me that” and again instead of taking the hint she pushed further “ Okay, so then tell me what to call you” like what part of fuck you did my middle finger in the cafeteria not register in that brain of yours.

“Listen I would like to listen to what is being said if you don’t mind” gesturing at the teacher in the front of the room, I tried a polite approach because clearly aggressiveness isn’t working. “ I don’t mind at all, I would just greatly appreciate knowing what to call someone I’ll be seeing a lot of” she gestured to my schedule which had been sitting on my desk. 

“You dance?” it was the only thing that would make any kind of sense considering she screamed golden child. “ No, my friend Bow does but we also have the same period for astronomy and basically every other class.” I had to laugh I would get stuck with this princess for all of my fucking classes, and now on top of all that I get to dance with her friend whose probably every bit of as annoying as she is.

After my laughing fit faded I noticed she was staring at me, “ What now princess” she furrowed her brows “ It’s not princess, and if telling me what to call you is so hard then forget it Catrina” that ruined my mood completely. Her boldness would annoy me, but no ones been frank with me before and unfortunately it was alluring to say the least. The bell rang and as I left I gave her my name. 

~Time skip~

My dorm was on the 2nd floor and just like usual my Dad took the liberty of ignoring my explicit request to have a room for one. I was already imagining his excuse, having to do with something like “ Building allies you’ll need later in life” because for him it’s always business. 

I had my headphones in and somehow I still heard “ Hi roomie!” I took a bud out and looked my roommate over. She was mouthwateringly buff and would probably be scary if her face wasn’t so friendly. She had a fade with fluffy silver hair at the top, A red “ Don’t do drugs” hoodie and black jeans. 

A slender yet big hand stretched it’s way towards me, “ I'm Scorpia, you may remember me from when we were young” she had a huge smile plastered across her face, and sure enough I did remember that smile.I gave her my hand “ Catra, your mom is my dad’s lawyer right?” The only reason he needed a lawyer was when he beat the crap out of my mom’s boss, but money kept him quiet. Apparently money solves everything in his eyes.

He even tried to pay me to be “ More reputable”, I’m not a terrible kid. I mean i’m in the top ten percent academically.I just want to be my own person and to do that I have to be the opposite of him.” Yeah, i wasn’t sure you’d remember but I’m glad you did. We actually have another girl who will room with us but don’t worry she’s chill”.

~time skip~

Chill isn’t exactly the word i’d use to describe her, Entrapta was actually far from it. I can’t say I didn’t like her though, she had hacking skills that could get you into almost anywhere, and an amazing fucking memory, which she used to get us acess to the rooftop.

“It’s beautiful”, that it was, the blends of pink blue and yellow were absolutely breathtaking, if you can’t tell already I'm a sucker for good scenery. I was going to take art but I already had to go through every hoop to get to dance in college in the first place. I'm sure you have an idea of how my father felt about dance “ It’s not a job, it’s a hobby” which is how I ended up taking astronomy as a class too.

We were all quiet for a while and I used the time to look at Entrapta, and I had to say she had great style, a band t-shirt, purple hair tied in ponytails and ripped jeans with black hightops. The thing that caught my attention was the “ Horde tech” symbol she had on her computer. That symbol happened to be the one scorpia had on the tag of her hoodie too. 

Just like that it made sense, if you're not familiar Horde tech is an popular tech company that coincidentally enough my father was co CEO of along with Dryl industries and Scorpco. Scorpco was owned by Scorpia’s Mothers and I’m guessing Entrapta's father was the famous Dr.Million who owns Dryl industries. “ We’re rooming together because we’re the future of Horde tech.” the unfortunate truth had just dawned on me. 

Entrapta gave me an incredulous look “ You just now figured that out, our parents have been trying to get us together since we were born. Which makes sense because soon we’ll inherit the most used technology network across the globe, it was just a matter of time if you ask me” I couldn’t believe she wasn’t more worked up at this. 

“ You're seriously okay with them forcing relationships upon us, I mean come on there’s a reason you went to a college two cities away.” they looked at each other than at me “ I mean, this is a chance to learn about each other before we have to do business together. What's so wrong with that?” Scorpia said almost sheepishly.

I just stared in disbelief than in anger,I mean how weak are they to take this bullshit. Entrapta went over to me and hesitated before awkwardly patting my shoulder. “ We all know shady shit is happening at Horde tech this our chance to get there and make it a more fair, and safe place” I thought for a minute. 

I’ve been to the workplace once and never wanted to go back, I mean that place is seriously fucked up. I nodded my head, maybe this year won’t be that bad after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't ask me what I thought while writing this because honestly I don't know


	3. Chapter 3

Adora’s POV:

Catra.

Catra is what she told me to call her when she walked out, and now she. Is. all. I’m. thinking. About. I mean how can someone you’ve only interacted with twice flood your thoughts all while being a bitch, I needed a distraction or else I was going to do something dumb and impulsive. 

Thankfully the freshman kick off party on campus was tomorrow and all I had to do was get through the day. 

Glimmer and I woke up 5 minutes late, and it was a gloomy, rainy day and we had to run to class so in all the day started off really well.We made it to our english lecture with minutes to spare. When I saw her, I was internally screaming at the fact that we had so many classes together. She was in the 5th row by the windows sitting next to a really buff woman.

I directed Glimmer to the same aisle Catra was in because this was the perfect opportunity to further fix our tarnished relationship and potentially give our group more friends or at least that’s what I told myself when I realized sitting next to her contradicted my plan to get her out of my mind.

Before me Glimmer only had Bow as a friend it was just them, then after I came it was just us it’s always been like that. But college was a chance to branch out and make our group bigger, I sat right next to Catra and Glimmer sat in the chair opposite to me. 

Bow had already gotten there from the male quarters and sat with a scrawny boy with curly blond hair and a crazy energetic guy with dyed purple hair and mustache.Catra noticed us the moment we sat down but neglected to greet us so I took it upon myself.

“ Hey Catra this my best friend Glimmer she also has a lot of classes with us.” instead of replying she sighed and then looked at me then Glimmer and busted out laughing.” di-, did you say your nam-, your name was Glimmer wow Glimmer, Adora, and Bow. I mean wow you're like the definition of vanilla princess.”

She just kept snickering while the woman beside her stared me down,” Right like Catra such a great name” Glimmer breathed out that caught Catra’s attention and in turn Glimmer snickered, Catra got close to glimmers face and whispered “Watch it sparkles” Glimmer practically growled and tried to climb over me to get to her.

They went on like this until we heard, someone clear their throat and we were met with the death stare. Glimmer settled in her seat and Catra just stared back, the woman broke eye contact and smiled. “I’m Castaspella I’m your english teacher this quarter, I see some of you know each other” she nodded in our direction “But I would like all you to stand up and introduce yourself and provide us with one fact about you”  
We started with the very far left side of the room,starting with a girl with blue hair decked out in Brightmoon swim merch. “ I’m Mermista and I go here” next was the boys sitting next to bow “ Im Kyle and I-, AND I’m Seahawk and I’m captain of the swim team” He patted Kyle and winked at Mermista who rolled her eyes. “ Im Bow, and I do archery” he gave the class an smile, “I’m Perfuma and im also your student support so feel free to contact me for anything”

A couple more people went before it was my row’s turn, “ I’m Glimmer, and my name is NOT sparkles” she turned to Catra who just smiled in return. “ I’m Adora and I play football” I looked to Catra who rolled her eyes `` I'm Catra and all of you can suck my di-” the girl next to her interrupted and pulled Catra down “ I’m Scorpia and I’m also apart of student support” she made eye contact with perfuma before looking away. 

“ Im Entrapta” she just sat down and went back to her computer, Castaspella didn’t seem to notice because she just continued on. 

“ Who the fuck gives work on the first day” Catra was on a rant which she apparently does alot, I convinced her to walk to class with us which again wasn’t helping my mission but honestly I think I gave up on that a while ago.

“ Well it is an advanced course, you chose to sign up for btw” Glimmer rolled her eyes, “ No I didn’t, i didn't even know we had a option to choose classes” Catra didn’t say anything after that.The silence became almost sad so I decided to break it.

“Are you guys going to the kick off party” I knew Bow and Glimmer were going, But Catra’s group all just looked at each other.” No we’re not, we’ve got something to do before class so I’ll see you later” and just like that they were gone.

Weird.


	4. Chapter 4

Scorpia POV: 

Waking up to your parents' face at 5 in the morning isn't exactly my ideal way to wake up, not to mention them coming all the way there and waking you up just to tell you that instead of going to your second period class ( My favorite class by the way).You had to go to meeting discussing the future of your inherited company but the bright side was that I got to do with two of my new friends, I mean I think we’re friends.

By the end of the first period I was already sick of this Adora, I mean how can someone be so- so, so well uh clingy. I was glad to have an excuse to free my friends from such clinginess and Catra was on a warpath, something I’ve learned she does a lot especially when her sleep is interrupted.

That and when she found out her father lied to her and chose all her classes,something that wasn’t very surprising considering my family did the same.

Brightmoon had somewhat close connections to Horde Inc. though not without rivalry and rumors that the new headmaster of Brightmoon was hoping to diminish those connections. 

The meeting took place in the commissions room of the university, a barely used room besides for when Horde Inc. has meetings like these here which hopefully doesn't happen often.The room looked as you would think plain,boring and had those uncomfortable business chairs under a big round table.

That table had all 3 CEOs including My mothers, the Head of Prime time ( I’m assuming that’s Catra’s father considering they look alike), and a computer? 

We all came into the room causing conspicuous glares and I sat in our respected seats, they took the liberty of putting our names on them.Catra decided to stand by her seat instead of sit and focused her attention on sending her father eye daggers.The computer had Dr.Dryl labeled on it so I can assume Entrapta’s father wouldn’t be joining us in person.

The computer dinged and Dr.Dryls face appeared on the computer “ I’m sorry I’m not there in person. There were some difficulties in the lab but we figured it out. He gestured to the mess of robots and lab hands running frantically all over the room. ”Okay I believe we can start now” 

~Time skip~ 

The meeting ended up taking the entire day not to mention making us miss classes so we had classwork on top of notes, and assignments to do. Catra looked extra irritated. She claimed it was the extra work but it was obviously because her dad criticized her the entire meeting which if you ask me was unnecessary considering we just got to Uni and his expectations weren’t realistic.

We were in our dorm when we heard the rush of Freshman giggling and laughing on their way to the Kick off party no doubt and here we were doing assignments and eating chips. Our parents “recommended” that we not attend those parties because they’re not a good look.

In simple terms we weren’t allowed to go under any circumstances. Our phones were ringing like crazy from people talking about the party. It was actually kind of depressing “ You know what this is bullshit, we are in college and we are adults, and why can’t we party and why can’t we relax and have some normal fucking fun for once in our sorry ass lives” Catra looked at us in disbelief.

“Well for starters if something happens or we are seen doing something that conflicts with Horde inc. it can risk our integrity let alone our image..” Entrapta started going down a list of really good reasons why we shouldn’t go, but was Catra wrong? 

Probably, but I agreed with her anyway I mean what’s the harm in fun for one night “ Catra’s right let’s do this” and the smile she gave me wiped away all the doubt and common sense I had.

We all ironically matched the company colors practically asking to be caught, Catra had on black tube top, white high tops, paired with jeans and her black leather jacket. Entrapta wore an oversized black shirt, jeans and red Addias and I wore a Red plaid shirt unbuttoned, a black undershirt, Jeans and black vans.

Catra looked…..

We all looked great and made our way with the crowd of freshmen.

~Time skip~

The line was freakishly long but after 30 minutes or so we finally got into the huge gates leading to the party. It was held in the courtyard, the biggest part of the school, which was weird when we weren't doing anything remotely legal underage drinking taking being the least of our worries.

The place was packed I mean there wasn’t an inch of space between anyone, incidentally we ended up with a group of people from our classes. There was Mermista squished between some guy with a mustache and kyle.I was pressed against Catra and our SP perfuma “ So how are we liking the party ladies” he tried to wink but it came out like a twitch. 

“ You know what I think I liked better before you got here” Mermista ducked under his arm and disappeared with him in turn following her. “ So do you want drinks?” Catra nodded barely paying me any attention as she grilled kyle on god knows what. “ I'll go with you” perfuma nudged me in the direction of the tables.  
We made small talk on our way over and I found out small things about her, mostly that she wanted to major in environmental science mostly because she has a green thumb. I’m not one for plants but the way she talked about it made me want to know everything I could about them. 

It was the way her eyes sparkled ever so slightly when she talked about what she loved or her soft laugh when I said something funny. It was alluring but also more than that she made the world seem so light and safe. Like kindergarten when the world seems like a kind fluffy place filled with kind fluffy people.

If I had to hear that voice everyday for the rest of my life I wouldn't even mind.

In fact I’d die to hear it everyday.

Because somehow it makes life just a little more….

Bearable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Went ghost now I'm back :) 
> 
> For literally any purpose my twitter for this account is @reallyfuckingboring


End file.
